1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to flip chip packaging methods, and/or flux head manufacturing methods used in the flip chip packaging methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flip chip packaging used in a semiconductor industry is an assembly technology for mounting a die (e.g., semiconductor chip) on an electronic terminal in a flip chip manner for electrical connection. Conventional packaging technologies generally use a wire for wiring.
In the flip chip packaging, the wiring is achieved using a conductive bump on the surface of the die. The term “flip chip packaging” was derived from the die being flipped so that the bump formed on the die can be directly connected to a carrier.
Because the flip chip packaging has various advantages (e.g., improved thermal performance) compared with the wire bonding packaging, research and development of the flip chip packaging are being intensely conducted.
A general flip chip packaging can be carried out as follows.
First, a die may be separated from a wafer, and a bump of the die may be coated with flux by dipping the bump into the flux, e.g., smearing the bump of the die with the flux.
Then, the die may be aligned with a pad of a printed circuit board (PCB), and then mounted to the pad of the PCB in a flip chip manner.
Next, the PCB mounted with the die may be coupled through a reflow stage where the bump of the die and the pad of the PCB are bonded.
However, according to the general flip chip packaging process, the process of coating the bump of the die with the flux precedes the flip chip bonding process. Thus, productivity of the packaging process may decrease due to an increase in tact time.